Seduction
by Soulreciever
Summary: Frustrated by Tsuzuki shying away from him Hisoka decides to take action. Eventual TsuSoka. Flangst. Slash.
1. Yearning

Seduction.

1. Yearning.

T: Because I fancied the challenge of writing an aggressive Hisoka! Slash, Flangst, OOC Hisoka (something for which I'm certain I'll be forgiven) Watari beign Watari, general Tsuzuki mayhem and a complete lack of fixed canon! I own nothing you see here apart from Hisoka's attitude!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There had been a point, somewhere at the beginning of this madness, where Hisoka had feared intimacy. A point when even the vague suggestion of touch had been enough to send him cowering into a corner. A point where it had seemed as the strangest of choices to partner him with one who was so very dependent upon physical touch.

In the end it had been that need, as well as the desperate ache balled within it, that'd begun to change him, that'd allowed him to see that not all physical contact ended in blood and pain.

Suddenly being held by Tsuzuki, being wrapped in the strength of the other's arms, had become as his greatest desire, something that had addled his mind greatly until he'd believed that strength stolen from him forever.

Wrapped in the warmth of Toda's flames he'd finally understood what it was that he wanted from Tsuzuki, finally understood the core truth mired deep within the confusing broil of hormones and emotions.

He'd gone to Tsuzuki and informed the other of this understanding, had pledged everything that he was to the other.

When it had become clear that the fire had not killed them, that it'd served to make them stronger somehow, he'd found himself desiring the other's touch all the more, found himself desiring so much more from the older Shinigami than he every had before.

By the faint spikes of emotion that'd slipped, every so often, through Tsuzuki's shields he'd known that the other also yearned to touch him in this manner and yet, despite a year having past since the flames, the other had not acted on this desire.

He'd believed, initially, that this hesitance was due to the intense vulnerability the other had felt in the months following the fire, that the other feared pushing their relationship too hard and loosing the one certainty in his life.

Then Tsuzuki had begun to hesitate before reaching out for him, had begun to watch his every word and had raised his emotional barriers so high that Hisoka could not even feel the flimsy reality of the hyperactive enthusiasm his partner used always as a front.

Frightened by what such a choice could mean he'd cornered his partner in the office and enquired,

"Why have you shut yourself away from me?"

"I wanted to give you your space, Hisoka." There had been something underlying those words and, even without his empathy, he'd understood what it was. Had understood that his partner believed that he was forcing him into things he did not desire, believed that the desperate yearning folded deep in his heart would fracture Hisoka once more.

He'd tried all that he could to show Tsuzuki that this was not the case and yet the more he pushed the further his partner seemed to grow from him.

Finally, pushed to the edge by desire and the foolish tension that emotion had placed between himself and the one he loved, he'd decided to take drastic measures.

He'd understood that his desperate naivety in regard to this particular form of interaction would prove as a hindrance for doing as he'd wished and thus he'd approached Watari with a quest for aid.

The scientist had been surprised by the forwardness of such a request, the hot warmth of that emotion fading as his more mischievous nature, as well as his desire to bring happiness into the lives of others, took over.

"Firstly, Bon, you'll need to repress the part of Tsuzuki's mind that sees you still as a child, secondly you'll need to show him that he can not always have things his way, that you've some form of a life outside of this place. After that I'd suggest getting him a little drunk, once intoxicated a little of his control will slip and you can show him that that doesn't frighten you, that you wish such a thing from him."

"You have a plan, don't you?"

"Correct." The scientist remarks as he passes a small test tube into his hands and says, "Drink that."

The potion proves to be a solution to temporally bring his body in line with his true age, an explanation that Watari gives with a little chagrin and an apology of,

"I'm sorry that it could not be a permanent change, Bon."

He'd wanted to tell the scientist that there was no need to be apologetic over such thing, that he'd long since let got the hatred that he felt towards his youthful appearance, but a sudden wash of pain had blocked the words.

For the next few minuets that pain became his world, the insistent agony bubbling forth long forgotten memories of his last years of life and making him feel beyond lousy.

Eventually the pain dissipates and he untangles himself from the ball that he'd crunched into.

"I think you'll need these." Watari remarks as he passes a set of clothes into his care.

"Thank you, Watari."

It takes him an hour to get used to the oddity of his new body, to the disconcertion of the slight increase of his height and the new length of his limbs. It's time that he and Watari use to construct an explanation for this change and to make plans for his next few steps.

Once he feels comfortable in himself he takes a deep breath and, running a hand through his hair, says,

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Bon and I'll see you again tonight!"

"Seven, right?"

"Right!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: I had intended for this to be a one shot but it's taken on a bit of a life of his own! I'll have the next (possibly final) chapter up tomorrow, why not review until then?


	2. Tease

2. Teasing. 

T: Warnings remain the same and I still own nothing you see here other than Hisoka's newly aquired back bone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His partner was not, despite the lateness of the hour, in the office when he steps over the threshold, this delay in the revelation of his current state slowly eroding at his confidence.

He attempts to distract himself with paperwork but the nervous anticipation bubbling in his stomach makes such a thing impossible and he ends out doodling randomly in the margin.

Eventually he hears footsteps approaching the office, feels the cold void of Tsuzuki's emotional shields and then the other is stepping into the room.

For the briefest of moments he can feel the shock that registers on the other's face, can feel the sharp spark of the elder Shinigami's desire and the match of that emotion in his own heart and then the chill of the other's walls is again between them.

"What happened?" His partner enquires as he settles onto his chair.

"Watari."

"Is it…" the other trails a moment, his eyes flickering uncertainly about the room before they settle again on his own, "Is it permanent?"

"No, though I am not disappointed for that fact."

He had thought that his partner would question him on this, that he would be able to turn such a thing to his advantage and show the elder Shinigami just how much he had grown in the past year. However Tsuzuki merely smiles a wide, completely illusionary smile and says, "That's nice," before turning his attention to the pile of paper on his desk.

He bites down on the little bubble of frustration that forms at this action and turns his attention to his own paperwork.

Every now and again he can feel the weight of Tsuzuki's eyes upon him, can feel the trace whispers of the broil of emotions that are walled deep within the other's heart. He attempts, once or twice, to catch the other out, but each time he looks upwards Tsuzuki is bent back over his paperwork and the whisper cuts away into silence.

Eventually he can take the stifling atmosphere no more and, placing his pen onto his desk, he enquires,

"I'm going to go get myself a coffee, do you want anything?"

"No thank you."

Watari is sat eating when he steps into the canteen and the scientist has only to look at him once before he enquires,

"I take it that things are not going well?"

"Where shall I start?" he enquires before he describes the current situation to the other.

"You need to catch his attention, make him really register the changes in your appearance and then let him know about our plans tonight."

"Tease him you mean?" He enquires, his skin colouring just slightly for the thought.

"That's right!" the other remarks before he returns to his food.

Tsuzuki remains bent firmly over his desk as he steps back into the office and the shear frustration he feels at this fact burns away any hesitation he had over putting Watari's plan into action.

Settling down to his desk he places his coffee cup down and, with a deliberate abandon, dips a finger into the cup, scoops out a generous amount of fome and then licks it from the digit. He repeats this action one more before he feels Tsuzuki's eyes on him and, with a curious innocence, enquires, "Is something wrong?" his finger balanced still on his bottom lip. Tsuzuki's attention remains fixed on that digit and, when after a moment, the other still has not given him a reply, he says, "I'm sorry, I normally drink my cappuccinos at home."

"Don't worry about it." There is a rough edge to the other's voice and again he can feel the whisper of the other's desire at the back of his mind. Encouraged by this small slip in the wall between them he drinks his coffee and, ceasing onto a small handful of files, crosses over to his partner's desk.

"I need you're signature on these." He remarks as he slides the documents under the other's nose, "Here and here." He presses his head down onto the other's shoulder as he gestures to each location, this small point of contact allowing him a more intense rush of the heat of Tsuzuki's desire.

The other's fingers are shaking as he signs the documents and, pressing just a little closer, he enquires,

"Is everything alright?"

The elder Shinigami looks directly at him and suddenly the bare inch between their lips seems as the greatest of divides. He is just leaning in to close that gap when Tsuzuki leaps to his feet and proclaims, "I've just remembered that Tatsumi asked to see me at ten," before he dashes from the room.

He stairs at the doorway for a good minuet before he realises that he is clenching his fists hard enough that his finger nails have broken the skin on his palms and, relaxing that grip, he goes to sit back down at his own desk.

Tsuzuki was being a foolish idiot and it was time the other realised that fact, realised that there was now no more need to hold back his yearnings.

This thought clear in his head he writes the other a polite note, finishes his paperwork and goes in search of Watari.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Normally he hated to be in crowds, for inevitably he'd become caught into the tide of emotions about him and he'd begin to loose himself, would begin to drown.

In this place, in this crowd, there was but one emotion, a primordial desire and he found that he was floating atop the emotion rather than drowning amid it, found that the rich haze of its presence was filling him with a levity that he had never before experienced.

"The moment you feel uncomfortable Bon let me know and we'll get out of here." Watari remarks, the smile on his lips matching well the kindness of his words.

"Somehow I don't think that'll be a problem." He responds, a rare smile gracing his lips as he does as such.

There is a moment of silence and then Watari enquires, "Do you fancy a dance?" as he gestures out to the writhing mass to their left.

"Do I ever!" He responds as he all but drags the scientist out amid the crowd.

They dance close together, the presence of Watari's unique emotional pattern focusing his mind and making him feel safe despite the desperate hunger he feels from several of the individuals about them.

His mind intoxicated by the desire thick in the air and his body lost to the rhythm of the music he does not register the addition to their group until a strong pair of hands clamp about his waist and he is pulled, bodily, into a firm chest.

For a moment he struggles, the restriction flooding his mind with images of a blood red moon and a sheet of sakura blossoms, then he feels a familiar rush of calming emotions swamp him and, his body relaxing, the other's name falls from his lips as a whispered desire.

"I think we'd better get you home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: The next chapter will most likely be the last (I'm sure I said that the last time J ) so gets those reviews in now before it's too late!!


	3. Conclusion

3. Conclusion.

T: For warnings see previous chapters! I own nothing that you see here other than Hisoka's newly acquired backbone!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The chill of his apartment relives him of a little of the levity that the club had instilled in him and, feeling a little grumpy for the removal of this natural high he enquires,

"Why'd you take me away from there?"

The other guides him, as one accompanying a drunkard, to the relative comfort of his sofa and then responds, "Because you are not yourself," before he pulls a slip of paper from his trousers and says, "The Hisoka that I know would not leave work early, give so vague an idea of where he was going, nor willingly dress in such a manner."

His mood tightening, simply for the slight heat present in the other's voice as he utters the last words, into something playful he tugs gently on the elder Shinigami's tie and, enquires,

"Don't you think it makes me look sexy? I know that some of the other's in the club certainly did."

The other bats his hand away, a tense mix of anger and possessiveness swamping him as their fingers brush one another.

"You are angry because I did not go there with you," It is a statement rather than a question, the words causing the other to tense and for the chill of his emotional barriers to fall again between them.

Without thought he stumbles back up onto his feet and placing a hand to the other's face says,

"This is foolish."

"There, at least, we agree." The other responds as he again breaks away from his touch.

"Why do you continue to run away from me?" He enquires as he reaches again to capture the other's face in his palm. "Even now when I have done all that I can to make you see that this is what I want, that I do not fear the conclusion that a proper relationship would bring us to."

He can now feel the other's emotions lingering just beyond the ice of his walls and, following his gut instinct, he pushes up for a kiss.

The touch is electric, the every contact of their skin burning through him as liquid fire and the gentle caress of the other's emotions within his mind as finding a part of himself that he had not even known was lost.

He becomes so caught into this feeling, into the comfort of having the other so very close, that he does not detect the other's distress before it is too late, before the other has placed again space and the wall between them.

"This isn't what you want, Hisoka, can't you see that?" The other enquires, the guilt in his voice a raw thing that he recalls all too well from Kyoto. "This is the result of my emotions bleeding into you...of the possessive streak in my heart that made me keep you close…" The other's breath hitches and suddenly he is crying, the tears born of one of the many emotions the other has suppressed and washing away the last of his playful spirit.

"I have manipulated you, have twisted your thoughts until they were shaped in a way that was pleasing to me, have become no better than Muraki."

It is the first that that hated name has been spoken since the night in the cherry grove, since they both swore to do what they could to remove the man from their lives, and the sound of it is as a the oddest of drives.

Stepping again towards the other he smiles, the expression a little shaky despite it's sincerity and says, "You are not as that man. You have lifted me from darkness, have shown me the purity of the light and have made me strong. You have given me a home, Asato and for that kindness I shall be forever in your dept…for that kindness I have fallen in love with you," before he presses his forehead against the others.

For a moment he believes even this shall prove useless, believes that Tsuzuki's self hatred shall prove stronger even than the care he knows the other feels for him, then he is caught again in his partner's unique emotional imprint.

"I love you also, Hisoka." The other responds before he leans down for a kiss, the fierce desperation in the touch as the oddest of comforts.

He knows that it is not yet perfect, that they have still to deal with the raw edges of Tsuzuki's doubts and the uncertainty of what their life together shall bring, yet for the moment such things seem insignificant.

For the moment all that seems important is that Tsuzuki is here with him, responding to his desire and matching it with his own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: At which point the boys start to get naked and everything becomes about the lust! The beast is dead, why not let me know how you feel about this fact (hint, hint!)


End file.
